Box
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Una serie de One-shots y drabbles que no se encuentran relacionados de alguna forma. Originalmente publicados en Facebook. Gender Bender en su mayoría.
1. Chapter 1

—Que estés molesta no tiene sentido ¿sabes?

Sin mucho esfuerzo ignoró la voz de la rubia a su lado, poniendo toda su concentración en mirar con desdén la nuca cubierta por largos y lacios pelos azulinos esperando que sintiera todo el peso de su mirada en él.

—Para empezar, tú terminaste con él ¿no?

Sí, lo había hecho hace unos seis meses, pero nunca pensó que sería tan definitivo en esa ocasión, para empezar ¿Cuál era la diferencia con las veces anteriores? terminaban por razones estúpidas y a la semana siguiente era como si nada hubiera pasado, esa era su cosa, ellos lo sabían, toda la escuela lo sabía.

Pero seis meses después y aquí estaban, ella y la estúpida rubia sentadas a pocas mesas de él y dos chicas de las cuales solo conocía una y por ende, debía ser su culpa.

La acaparadora.

La pequeña peste castaña que, estaba segura, lo había mantenido alejado de ella por tanto tiempo. La mocosa al parecer estaba tratando de emparejarlo con una chica albina que a diferencia de ella si parecía agradarle.

Recordó que en la primera semana de su separación, luego de esperar que él la llamara para arreglar las cosas, como era costumbre, pensó que esa vez seguro se había molestado luego de que discutieron y eso la hizo molestar.

Dos semanas después, luego de ser ignorada y apenas mirada por él, lo extrañaba terriblemente, así que se tragó su orgullo y lo llamó.

—Uchiha

Gruñó, reconociendo la voz.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? Quiero hablar con él

—Uy, qué mal, mi hermano no quiere hablar contigo

—Entonces que me lo diga él

—No, porque entonces estaría hablando contigo —le respondió en un tono tonto —Escucha, lo que hubo entre ustedes ya acabó, guárdate un poco de dignidad y no lo esperes —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que colgara.

Luego, cuando intentó llamar nuevamente, ni siquiera tenía tono, por lo que dedujo que la mocosa lo había bloqueado.

Esa noche casi llora. Casi.

Luego de eso trató de hablar con él directamente, pero justamente ese año su hermana era una estudiante de nuevo ingreso, y claro que Hinata tenía un complejo de hermano, por lo que nunca estaba solo y la pequeña molestia la habían bloqueado de todas las formas posibles.

Así pasaron los últimos cuatro meses de su último año, no habían asistido a la graduación juntos, de hecho ella no había ido y por lo que supo él tampoco.

Los planes que habían hecho para asistir a la misma universidad habían quedado en el aire, y mientras ella había decidido seguirlos independientemente, le daba un poco de ansiedad no saber si él había cambiado de opinión o no.

Ya en menos de dos semanas partiría a Alemania para empezar con sus estudios universitarios, hace poco le había llegado la carta de aceptación y la felicidad junto con la desolación la golpearon al mismo tiempo.

Por eso se encontraba ahí junto a Naruko, la nostalgia las había traído al café donde solían pasar el tiempo luego de la escuela, pero la sorpresa de verlo ahí tan pronto como entró detonó todas las sensaciones que había tratado de enterrar desde hace seis meces atrás, pero el que estuviera acompañado por su hermana y una mujer que no conocía sin duda incendió todo en su interior.

La explosión fue aún mayor cuando la desconocida acarició desvergonzadamente la mano de Hinata que estaba sobre la mesa.

Las fuerzas le ganaron y se paró casi tumbando a la silla en la que había estado sentada anteriormente y empezó a caminar hacia él, dejando a Naruko detrás gritando por ella y llamando la atención de todos los presentes sin excepción alguna.

—Sasuko-...

Pero tan rápido como un sorprendido Hinata empezó a hablar al verla parada frente a él, fue callado por el choque de sus labios al mismo tiempo que caía sentada en sus piernas.

Había extrañado la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero fue interrumpida cuando algo golpeó la silla de Hinata.

Ambos se separaron, pero en lugar de mirar de mala manera a la causa de su interrupción, solo lo miró a él.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó en voz baja, sumisa por primera vez en su vida.

Él asintió en silencio y ella se puso de pie e igual lo hizo él, que sacó su billetera y procedió a dejar algo de dinero sobre la mesa, pero su muñeca fue sujetada antes de que la pudiera retirar.

—Hinata —rugió la voz de Hanabi, mirándolo estrictamente —no

—Volveré —le dijo —pero si se aburren de esperar, pueden irse primero —dijo e hizo una pausa para mirar a la otra chica —Señorita Otsutsuki —se despidió con una leve reverencia.

Por primera vez en unos meses sintió una pequeña victoria al ver como Hanabi se empezó a chocar la cabeza contra la mesa.

Ambos caminaron hacia afuera y luego doblaron hacia el pequeño callejón entre el café y el siguiente local, buscando un poco de privacidad.

Ambos se apoyaron contra la pared contraria al otro, quedando frente a frente, en silencio.

—Entonces... —Hinata fue el primero en romper el silencio — ¿De qué querías hablar?

Sasuko tomó aire y levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te extraño... —y su declaración salió tan bajito que dudó que lo escuchara, así que lo repitió —te extraño mucho

Y la sorpresa genuina estaba esparcida por todo el rostro de Hinata, y se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca le había dicho algo así.

—Hanabi dijo que era mejor si esperaba a que llamaras...por una vez...

— ¿Y desde cuando sigues consejos amorosos de tu hermana? —Le preguntó un poco enojada, pero la mirada de advertencia que él le lanzó la hizo inhalar y exhalar para calmarse —Sí llamé, pero no contestabas

—No llamaste

— ¡Sí llamé! — Le gritó un poco dolida de que no le creyera —Te llamé y hable con la... con Hanabi... me dijo que no querías hablar conmigo... creo que bloqueó mi numero luego de eso.

Él la miró un poco escéptico y sacó su celular, buscando algo en él.

—Hanabi —gruñó finalmente, mirando hacia la salida del callejón mientras guardaba de nuevo su celular.

—Lo siento —continuó ella —No quiero seguir así

El silencio entre ellos fue corto, pero largo al mismo tiempo.

—Durante estos meses yo... pensé mucho sobre nosotros... —dijo Hinata un poco indeciso, ella por su parte lo miró con esperanza —pero me di cuenta de que esta no es la relación que quiero —dijo finalmente.

El aire empezó a faltarle.

—Es cansado ¿Sabes? Discutir, romper y volver —le dijo sin culpar a nadie más que a ambos, aunque ella sabía que era sobre todo por culpa de ella misma —creo que es mejor si permanecemos separados por un tiempo

—Entiendo

No lo hacía, la verdad era que le dolía bastante.

—Esa chica...

—Hanabi ha estado preparándome citas a ciegas desde hace unos días —rió sin gracia —le dije que se detuviera, pero es terca

Un poco de alivio se apoderó de ella, pero en general seguía sintiéndose pérdida.

—Me aceptaron en Humboldt —le dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema.

— ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! —le dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias —trató de sonreír —me iré en dos semanas… ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Me aceptaron, pero… —sonrió un poco incómodo —También me aceptaron en Yale

—No sabía que… querías entrar a Yale

—Apliqué un poco después de… —pero no siguió hablando, Sasuko empezó a deslizarse lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Finalmente se había roto.

Las lágrimas caían en grandes cantidades y sus sollozos eran ruidosos, no podía evitarlo. Era la primera vez que lloraba frente a Hinata, pronto los ojos empezaron a dolerle, no lloraba muy a menudo y cuando lo hacía no era con tal intensidad, pero por primera vez no le importó. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rápidamente Hinata se agachó frente a ella y y le tomó las muñecas.

—Escucha, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro —le dijo y ella trató de mirarlo, pero no podía, por lo que él soltó sus muñecas y en su lugar le tomó el rostro —Incluso si siguiéramos juntos… lo hubiera hecho

Pero eso solo empeoró su llanto, así que calló y la abrazó a su pecho.

Se quedaron así hasta que ella por fin se calmó y se pusieron de pie, Hinata le entregó un pañuelo para que se limpiara y ella lo aceptó, finalmente salieron del callejón.

—Entonces… supongo que esto es todo… —dijo ella.

—Si…

Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que ella lo abrazó por lo que sería, probablemente, la última vez y él le correspondió. Al separarse solamente se sonrieron, aunque lo que Sasuko quería realmente era más que eso.

Finalmente se despidieron con la mano, ninguno de los dos podía decir una palabra y mucho menos esa, así que ambos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta, por caminos separados.

Sasuko se detuvo y lentamente giró, doliéndole el hecho de que él siguiera hacia adelante sin mirar atrás y volvió a girarse y finalmente marcharse, sin darse cuenta de que, en ese mismo momento, él también volteó a verla.

* * *

 **-Esto estaba destinado, literalmente, a ser un drabble, pero me inspiré alv :(***

 **Un Gender Bender pal cuerpo porque me gusta y porque quiero acostumbrarme a escribirlo (estoy planeando un fic GB)**

 **PD: perdón por el error del principio, pero todo arreglado.**

 **Originalmente** **publicados en mi pag de Facebook: Hitory-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Observarlo de lejos siempre fue su única opción.

El no detenerse a conocerlo antes, conversar con él, se había convertido en su maldición, lo supo al momento en el que lo observó detenidamente luego de volver luego de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Verlo ayudando a quien quiera que lo necesitara, sobre todo a esas muchachitas que se victimizaban sólo para poder tocarlo, recibir el toque al menos de su dedo más pequeño le asqueaba, pero saberse imposibilitada de ser ella quien lo hacía le molestaba aún más.

Porque, tenía que admitirlo, se había enamorado de él solo con mirarlo.

Vaya bofetada de ironía para una chica que siempre renegó sobre el amor.

Ese joven de pelo azulado, para nada corto pero que no sobrepasaba sus hombros, perteneciente a una familia tan adinerada y elegante como la suya, pero mucho más pomposa de lo que él era, esa familia de ojos de marfil que se habían convertido en sus favoritos, pero solo si eran los de él.

Ese joven, Hinata Hyuga, un muchacho con una fama de coqueto que no era más que la confusión de los envidiosos con su verdadera personalidad dulce y caballerosa, que bestia ropa para un hombre con diez años más de lo que tenía, se había convertido en su primer amor.

Y cuando notó su desaparición de su rango de visión resopló, enojada porque otra vez había perdido la oportunidad de hablarle por estar soñando despierta sobre él.

Gruñendo se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de aquel mercado, dando un paso firme que fue interrumpido al chocar con la persona que se había metido en su camino y provocándole caer, no tocando el piso al ser detenida por un brazo que se envolvió en su cintura.

Levantó una mano dispuesta a golpear al insolente que fuera quien la sujetaba, pero en cambio esta sólo se posó suavemente sobre el pecho de aquella persona, agradecida porque sus reflejos eran rápidos al momento de toparse con los ojos del hombre que se negaba a salir de su cabeza.

-Sasuko, lo siento -lo escuchó decir, su voz escuchándose extrañamente lejana a pesar de la cercanía que guardaban -iba a rodearte, pero me tomaste por sorpresa ¿estás bien?

Temerosa a no poder hablar -porque solo pensaba en lo bien que había sonado su nombre en sus labios -sólo asintió, agarrando levemente la chaqueta negra de él con la mano que aún se encontraba sobre su pecho mientras la otra se había colocado sobre el brazo que la rodeaba.

Quien diría que alguien algún día vería a la altanera, de fuerte carácter y siempre segura Sasuko Uchiha sonrojada, sin habla y enamorada.

Y sinceramente, esperaba que alguien sacara una foto de ese momento.

 **Originalmente publicado en mi página de Facebook: Hitory-chan**


End file.
